Amortentia
by liloook
Summary: Rebecca Birdwhistle tenía esta poción que podía solucionar su vida, esta poción que podía hacer que el hombre que amaba la mirara de una vez por todas, la poción que le daría la felicidad inmediata, y simplemente no sabía cómo hacer para que el Sr.Ridgebit bebiera la bendita poción.


**Disclaimer:** El potterverso es creacion y propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de octubre " **Filtro de Amor"** de **"El foro de las Expansiones".**

La **Magia Rumana** asi como los personajes originales son de mi invencion.

Rebecca Birdwhistle estaba desesperada, realmente desesperada, nunca se había visto a una bruja tan desesperada como ella. Tenía esta poción que podía solucionar su vida, esta poción que podía hacer que el hombre que amaba la mirara de una vez por todas, la poción que le daría la felicidad inmediata, y simplemente no sabía cómo hacer para que el bebiera la bendita poción.

Rebecca había intentado enviarle chocolates rellenos de licor de fresas mezclado con el filtro que preparó. Resultó que al Sr. Ridgebit no le gustaba el chocolate inglés, y era alérgico a las fresas. Intentó preparándole un pastel de calabaza, uno que tuviera el filtro como ingrediente esencial, la noche que se lo entrego, Oana Miklos su socia en el proyecto del santuario, estaba visitándolo para atender ciertos temas de importancia. El hombre como era un caballero invitó a ambas mujeres a comer el postre con una taza de té. Rebecca tuvo que hacer toda una escena para evitar que Oana comiera de él, no había hecho un pastel muy grande así que al no haber más pastel para la invitada y como en Sr. Ridgebit era un caballero este le ofreció su porción. Aquella noche Rebeca se la pasó muy mal.

Viendo sus esfuerzos destrozados, intentó tener una tarde a solas con el hombre. Le propuso tomar el té en su casa, el Sr. Ridgebit haciendo gala de su caballerosidad aceptó la invitación, y un miércoles por la tarde se encontraban los dos en la salita de la casa que Rebecca rentaba en el barrio mágico de Sibiu. El plan era vaciar el filtro en su té y que aquel hombre escurridizo lo bebiera. Todo iba bien hasta que accidentalmente el hombre de cabello oscuro derramó su taza sobre la mesita, Rebecca sintió necesidad de gritar pero se contuvo ante el recuerdo de una botellita extra esperándole en la cocina. Apenado, el hombre trató de limpiar el desastre que se había vuelto el mantelito de la mesa pero Rebecca se lo impidió, sacándolo de la salita antes de que el otro sacara la varita, cuando llego a la cocina y dejo el mantelito, tomo el frasco de repuesto y lo llevó a la sala, pero de camino, tropezó con un tapetito que había a la entrada de esta, soltando accidentalmente el frasco, cuando este tocó el piso se hizo trizas regando el liquido nacarado por todo el piso. Rebecca no lo soportó mas y se soltó a llorar en medio de la salita, el Sr. Ridgebit se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole un bonito pañuelo color vino.

-¿Acaso eso es Amortentia?- el tono que utilizo para preguntar, parecía indicar que ya sabía la respuesta y que solo estaba siendo educado. Rebecca se abstuvo de contestar, se sentía expuesta y ridiculizada, y saber que ella misma se lo había hecho sólo la hacía sentir peor. El Sr. Ridgebit guardó silencio un momento, tal vez pensando en que debía de decir a la afligida mujer, después de algunos minutos habló calmado y comprensivo. -Siento mucho todo esto, la verdad es que me di cuenta desde los chocolates.

-¿Qué?- Rebecca alzo la vista, clavando sus irritados y acuosos ojos castaños en el rostro avergonzado del hombre frente a ella -¿Usted sabia?

-Los chocolates no suelen oler a cuero curtido y tierra húmeda Srita. Birdwhistle, serian unos chocolates de muy mala calidad si así fuera.- Rebecca se sonrojó un poco, se sentía avergonzada de no haber sido más astuta- Temo, que toda esta situación sea mi culpa, debí de ser honesto con usted al darme cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero tomé la salida cobarde y los evadí creyendo que usted se cansaría después de algunos intentos.

-Usted no tiene la culpa Sr. Ridgebit, debí de confesarme como una adulta en lugar de hacer estas niñerías- el pelinegro la miro con sus intensos ojos verdes, Rebecca sintió que le temblaron las piernas, el hombre parecía apenado pero no de la forma que a ella le gustaría si no afligido. -¿Usted no siento lo mismo por mi, verdad?

-Lo lamento, Srita Birdwhistle. No puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. - la voz del de cabello oscuro era amable, comprensiva, pero firme.

-¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva?- el Sr. Ridgebit frunció el entrecejo, en el corazón de Rebecca chispeo la esperanza.

-Usted es muy atractiva, Srita. Birdwhistle, sin duda alguna. Estoy seguro de que ha robado y robará los corazones de muchos caballeros, tiene usted unos ojos preciosos y su cabello brilla como el sol en la primavera -el corazón de Rebecca salto en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de hombre, miro emocionada al Sr. Ridgebit, esperando que tal vez se arrepintiera de su negativa anterior, pero el hombre no parecía arrepentirse nada- Por favor, no confunda mis palabras. Esto no se trata de su belleza si no de a quien pertenece mi corazón.

Rebecca sintió con claridad el momento en que su corazón estallo en mil pedazos. El dolor en el pecho no se hizo esperar, la lágrimas llegaron de golpe, pero logro retenerlas, intentando conservar un poco de su dignidad.

-Entiendo Sr. Ridgebit- su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero logró resistir hasta la siguiente frase- No se preocupe, entiendo a lo que se refiere. Y estoy feliz por usted. - no podía mirar los ojos verdes del hombre sabia que se quebraría si lo hacía- ¿podría dejarme sola?

-Lo lamento mucho. - Rebecca hizo una seña con la mano pidiendo que no hablara y se retirara. El señor así lo hizo, con una última disculpa salió de la casita, dejando a Rebecca sola y libre para desahogar su dolor, su pena, su frustración. Rebecca lloro un buen rato sentada a la mesita de la cocina lloro otro buen rato en su habitación. Lloro toda la noche hasta que las lagrimas se le agotaron, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.


End file.
